Wrestling: 100 Themes Challenge
by TheToxicInterest
Summary: This will contain slash, femslash, and het, but mostly slash. Up so far: Katie LeaxWade Barrett, John CenaxWade Barrett, Velvet SkyxAngelina Love/WinterxAngelina Love, Kelly KellyxDrew McIntyre. R&R, please
1. Introduction: Barter

**For whatever reason, FFn wouldn't let me upload another chapter onto this story so I had to re-post it. :/ Each chapter has a different theme from the 100 Themes Challenge. I'll try to do different pairings every chapter, but I can't make any promises. ^ ^' This is going to have het, slash, **_**and **_**femslash, by the way. A little something for everyone.**

**For the record, no, this is _not _a request fic.**

**Pairing: Wade BarrettxKatie Lea/Winter (Barter)**

**Warning: Nothing, really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, obviously.**

* * *

><p>~<em><span>Introduction<span>_~

"Hello, love," says a voice with an odd, refined version of my own accent. I turn to look into light gray eyes, and my heart skips a beat.

_I love you, kitten..._

"Allow me to introduce myself," she says, "My name is Winter, and I'm the new Diva. But I believe you know me as Katie Lea."

I glare at her for half a second before I force myself to look netural. "No, I don't believe I know you," I say.

"So my introduction wasn't a waste?" she smirks at me. Her hair is black and silky-looking, and I remember when I used to be able to run my fingers through it... But I pretend I don't notice her hair.

_Katie, my love..._

"Not at all. My name is Wade Barrett."

Her teeth are small and sharp, like a kitten's. It's ironic that her personality is more like that of a shark. "It's nice to meet you."

We had dated for months before I left Katie. It was a time I'd rather not look back on, and yet here I was, being forced to relive our introduction.

_Katarina, my darling..._

"Hello, Katie." It was certainly _not _nice to meet her again and I wasn't going to lie. She kept smiling at me, her eyes flashing. She wanted me back, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't frighten me a little.

She was a bloody maniac and I would never take her back.

Katie turns and walks away, leaving me there. The fact that she's back makes me shiver, and I pray to God that her psycho brother isn't back, too.

_Goodbye, Katie..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's so short. Review, please!<strong>


	2. Questioning: Jade

**Has it really been a month since I posted this? Yeesh. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. ._. But I have two or three more chapters besides this one already written, so the updates hopefully won't take too long anymore. :)**

**WARNING: Slash and heavily implied sexual content.**

**Pairing: Wade BarrettxJohn Cena, or Jade.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, obviously. If I did, Wade Barrett would be World Heavyweight Champion by now, ha ha. ;)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Theme #16: Questioning**

* * *

><p>He always wondered... But he knew that he could never ask.<p>

John Cena was in Nexus at this point, at Wade Barrett's mercy. He was Wade's slave, to be honest, not a member of the faction. Most of the others- the _real _members- would laugh when Wade tortured him. When he splashed water in John's face, when he screamed at John and told him he was useless, they would just sit there and _laugh_. Laugh at his misery, laugh at his pain, like a bunch of heartless slave owners.

One or two of them showed remorse, but they never spoke up and told Wade to treat John better. Maybe they were afraid of him, maybe they were afraid of being kicked out of Nexus... Maybe they just wanted to fit in, like Nexus were the popular kids and WWE was high school all over again. Or maybe, deep down, they just didn't care about John enough to say anything.

It was like being in a clique when you weren't wanted, and obviously, John didn't feel very wanted. So he couldn't help but question... He couldn't help but wonder...

But he never dared to ask.

There were other times when John let himself wonder. When he was alone in his hotel room at night, when he was at his most vulnerable. When it was night, but he couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking: of Wade and Nexus, of Nexus and Wade, of everything.

That was when Wade would knock on his door.

John would open the door, look at his "leader" and try not to snear. "Yes?" he would ask, when he really wanted to say _What the fuck do you want, Barrett?_

And he would push past John, shut the door, and smirk at the American. "You know what I want, Cena."

"I like to pretend you're coming in here for something different," John responded, "It makes things a little more exciting. Less predictable."

And Wade would grab John and press their lips together... And what could John do but comply? If he denied Wade, he'd be out of a job, and he would rather die than leave WWE. So, he let the bigger man lay him down on the bed.

_Half an hour. _Half an hour of screaming and moaning and thrusting. Thirty minutes, sometimes more, but never less. Sometimes more than once. And throughout it all, John can't help but wonder... he can't can't help but think...

This night was different. Usually, Wade would have left afterwards without a word- just one smirk directed at John. But this time, as Wade was leaving, John called out to him.

"Wait."

Wade turned around, sighed. "What?"

"I... I have a question." _I can't help but question..._

"Yes?"

John took a deep breath. "Why do you keep me around?"

Wade looked at him as if he'd just asked what color the sky was. "For sex, mostly."

"Why?" John continued to ask, "Why use me for sex if you hate me?"

The Brit rolled his eyes. "Hate and lust happen to co-exist quite often. Just because we do this doesn't mean I have to care about you, if that's what you were wondering."

He was quiet.

"Why are you asking me _now? _Why haven't you asked before?"

"It's nothing," John replied, looking away from him. "It doesn't matter." He still lay down on the bed, on the slightly wet sheets, while Wade was about to head out the door.

There was another long pause- Wade was staring at him, and John didn't know why.

"I have a question for _you, _Cena. Do you care?"

John blinked. "Care about...?"

"Do you care if I care? Do you care if I have sex with you, or if I have feelings for you at all?"

John looked away, clenching his teeth, biting his tongue, holding it all back._ No more questions, no more answers, take it all away..._

Wade raised and eyebrow, and his jaw dropped. He smiled. "Are you serious?"

John didn't say anything- his silence was all the answer Wade needed. "Are you serious, Cena?" he asked again, "You actually give a damn?"

The Brit burst out laughing, approaching John with a haughty sense of accomplishment. "You've fallen for me."

It wasn't a question, so it got no answer.

Wade laughed, not seeing the tears in the smaller man's eyes, not knowing that John's heart was beating a mile a minute. "This is just _too _hilarious! You've actually fallen for me!"

John's hands were shaking- he wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"Does it kill you inside, Cena? That's what I'm wondering. Does it kill you that I don't give a damn about you?"

No answer. There was almost a tear, but John held it back. He wouldn't dare to show any more weakness, not in front of this man who clearly wouldn't care. Wade left the room, still laughing. He slammed the door behind him. John punched the headboard, leaving a dent, hating himself down to his very core.

No wonder they say ignorance is bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. :) The next theme will be up soon. Please leave a review!<strong>


	3. Abandoned: Velvelina, Wingelina

**Here's the next theme! I decided to do some femslash for this chapter, since I've already done het and slash.**

**Pairings: One-sided Velvet SkyxAngelina Love (could be viewed as friendship) and Angelina LovexWinter.**

**WARNING: Femslash and a couple of swear words.**

**Dislcaimer: Trust me, if TNA belonged to me, Winter would be the Knock-Outs Champion right now.**

**Velvet Sky POV**

* * *

><p><em><span>~Abandoned~<span>_

At first, I blamed the creepy Goth bitch.

Because before she came along, everything was as close to perfect as possible... Angelina was my BFF, the person I loved more than anybody else in the world. We were the Beautiful People, the queens of TNA, the _crem de la crem._

Angelina is beautiful and funny and pretty much perfect. And she was _mine, _all mine. We shared everything- secrets and clothes and everything in between. And, at first, I thought it would always be that way: Velvet and Angelina, Velvet-Love Entertainment, together forever and always.

Then the Goth bitch came in and fucked up my life.

At first, I never saw her. I honestly thought that Angelina was going crazy because of it. She was always looking over her shoulder, jumping whenever she saw a shadow, yelping whenever anyone touched her. The look in her eyes was sort of like a frightened animal's, all trapped and afraid and worried. And, yeah, it made me sick, but what the hell could I do?

Usually, when I got really pissed, I blamed Winter for it all. Because if she was less insane, if she wasn't hellbent on stealing Angelina from me, we'd still be The Beautiful People- maybe we'd even be the Knock-Outs Tag Team Champions. And everything would still be perfect.

At first, honestly, I thought Winter was just out to get me for some reason. Maybe she was jealous because I'm hotter than her, or maybe some other bitch hired her to do it. But then, she said something that I never really expected her to say...

"I love her more than you do!"

She had screamed it at me while we were arguing about Angelina (before the zombie spell thing). My jaw had dropped immediately. "What the hell does _that _mean?"

She rolled her eyes at me like I was stupid. "I know you're her... friend," she'd said, "But I belong with her. I love her, and I want her. And you can't stop us from being together, because whatever I want, I _get._ Always."

What can I say? I laughed in her face.

I knew Angelina wasn't playing for that team, so to speak, so I didn't worry so much. I thought, _this emo lesbo is _not _serious! She's totally batshit crazy... I mean... Seriously? Angelina would never just abandon me like that._

Looking back, I laugh at how naive I was.

And now, I don't blame Winter. I blame Angelina.

She had a choice. She didn't have to go off with Winter, or at least, not after the zombie-spell-whatever-it-was had been ended. She could have picked me...

Instead, she left me all alone, stranded. Forgotten. She abandoned me like a teenage mother abandoning her child on the doorstep of an orphanage. Years of friendship, and she tossed it aside for some British girl with Gothic clothes.

Or maybe... maybe it was all _my _fault. Maybe I should have believed her when she first told me about Winter... Maybe I should have tried harder to get her back... Maybe I should have never _stopped_ trying at all.

Or maybe Angelina's just a traitor. Maybe I have a right to be feel alone and abandoned and forgotten...

After all, in my position, could you have done anything differently?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. :) Please review.<strong>


	4. Breathe Again: Kellintyre

**I'm kind of going in a cycle right now (het, slash, femslash, het, slash, femslash...). Naturally, het is next, so I decided on posting a pairing that could have become one of my favorites if WWE didn't mess it all up: Kelly KellyxDrew McIntyre. This chapter is kind of weird, so it most likely won't appeal to everyone... Sorry if it freaks you out. ^ ^'**

**Pairing(s): Kelly KellyxDrew McIntyre (one-sided on Drew's side)**

**WARNING: Murder (character death), insanity, and creepiness.**

**Disclaimer: It'd be cool to own WWE, but I'm pretty sure Vince wouldn't give it to a sixteen year old girl with a soda addiction.**

* * *

><p>The blond woman can't hold her breath anymore, and she starts gasping for air beneath the water. I let her up for a second, to let her breathe again, to stare at her face again... She's beautiful but she's <em>hideous.<em> She's wonderful but she's _terrible. _I love her so, so much but I want nothing more than for her to _die._

She's soaked. Realizing I've let her above the water again, she starts coughing up liquid. Her eyelashes were long, too long, very black and very thick, like that of an old woman who's trying to look young and classy. Her eyes are small and round like the bugs flying around in the air, but as blue as the beautiful flowers around the lake... As blue as her face will be when I'm done with her...

I've been driven mad. Sent off the edge, simply because a girl doesn't love me. Maybe that's petty of me... Or maybe it's romantic... Or maybe it's a combination of both. I don't think I'll ever know for sure.

She starts screaming again, and I push her back down, deeper into the water.

You keep staring at me, I noticed, like you can't believe that I'd drown the woman I love. You don't understand it, though. You don't know the full story. It's not something that I _want_ to do- it's all _her_ fault that I have to take her life. I tried to be understanding... I tried so hard to get her to fall in love with me... But she just never listened.

She's thrashing again, trying to get free. I'm so much stronger than her, this girl who was too skinny and too weak to do anything for herself. I could have helped her, but she denied me. I would have worshiped her- no, no, I_ always. Worshiped. Her_.

Always.

She keeps thrashing, screaming something that sounds like "Please! Stop, Drew!"

I pull her up and push her back into the water, over and over, watching her attempt to breathe... God, I've never seen her look more _beautiful!_

Never.

* * *

><p><em>"You walked in at the wrong time!" he insists, but I'm totally not listening.<em>

_"You were strangling him!" I say, stomping my foot._

_"No, no! I... I was going to just challenge him to another match! I wasn't going to hurt him, Kelly, I swear!"_

_Because of his accent, my name comes out sounding like "Killy". I hate that. Why can't he just talk like everyone else? Ugh._

_I sneer at him. "I'm _not _going to get with you! God, stop stalking me and stop hurting all my guy friends!"_

_His eyes are pleading with me... Like he wants me to believe him or something. "Trust me, Kelly, please! I... I don't want to live without you."_

_I start walking away. He comes after me, of course. Ugh. "Trust that I love you!"_

_He grabs my arm, and I realize how small I am next to him. I try to pull away, but he doesn't let me go, and my eyes widen. "L-let me go."_

_He sees that I'm afraid and... is he _smiling? _Seriously?_

_"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers, letting me go finally, "I love you so much. Just believe me. I didn't mean to hurt Trent."_

_"Why would I trust the guy who married my best friend and then cheated on her? Ugh!" I try to walk away again._

_"Please, love me!"_

_I'm already out the door._

* * *

><p>Kelly's face is turning blue, and she's crying. Her screaming is speeding up the process, but she doesn't realize that, she's not smart enough to...<p>

I know you may think I'm belittling her, but I'm not. She's not smart or strong or powerful- at all. She _needs me_, but she never realized that.

"But you need me now, Kelly," I say, lifting her out of the water so that she can hear me.

Her heart thumps like a rabbit, her lips are shaking, her face is turning blue... She looks gorgeous right now... "You need me to save you from the water."

She chokes, and I let out a moan- the sound of her choking is just _breathtaking_.

"You drove me to this, my love... My Kelly... If you loved me, I wouldn't have been driven insane by desire..."

She's not moving, though. She's perfectly still.

She's dead.

I let go, letting her too-small, too-frail body float in the lake. I gaze at her- lifeless and cold and icy- floating away further and further down the large body of water. I keep watching, even when she's gone so far away that I can't see her anymore. I just stand there, waist deep in the water, staring.

I don't feel angry at myself, I don't think about how I'll never see her again. Instead, I think of how she'll never live to be with anybody but me. She'll never experience another thing without me. The last face she saw, the last hands she felt, the last words that escaped her mouth, it was all **me, **_me, _and me.

I owned her now, in a sense. And don't stare at me like that- I'm not the monster. The woman I love will never touch another man besides me, and that brings me peace, that restores my sanity.

Her last word had been my name: _Drew! Please, don't! Drew..._

She'll never breathe again, because I've stolen her last breath. And so, in a sense, she finally belongs to me.

I should probably be getting out of this lake. My friends should be wondering where I am, and Lord knows what Kelly's friends are wondering...

"Thank you, Kelly," I whisper, and I think tears of joy are in my eyes. "Thank you for releasing me from your spell."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it freaked you out. ^ ^' Review?<strong>


End file.
